


At School

by fengirl88



Category: Man in an Orange Shirt (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, M/M, Memories, schooldays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Michael remembers his schooldays.





	At School

**Author's Note:**

> written for the amnesty challenge at fan_flashworks; prompt used was School.

“Was I a beast to you, at school?”

“Er, well, a-actually you were always very kind,” Michael stammered, caught between pleasure and discomfort at the teasing question.

“What a relief.” Thomas smiled and closed his eyes, lying back against the hospital pillows.

What would he think, if Michael told him the truth? _You were brilliant. You were extraordinary. I wanted you to notice me, to like me._

He’d wanted that before with older boys at school, but March was different. A smile from him would have made Michael breathless with delight. The sweetness of it made him half dizzy now.


End file.
